Last Wish
by zefacchi
Summary: Setidaknya, aku sudah mengabulkan permintaan terakhirnya. akakuro. for #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]


**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**warn: positif ooc, au.**

**for #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]**

.

.

Ruangan itu tak pernah terlihat sesuram itu. Bahkan jejeran baju putih yang tersusun rapi di lemari berukir tak menambah suasana sukacita dalam ruangan tersebut. Cermin besar terpasang di sisi lain ruangan, bersamaan dengan meja rias yang penuh alat-alat _make-up_, merefleksikan sosoknya dalam balutan gaun putih dengan wajah pucatnya.

Dia menghela napas, entah untuk keberapa kalinya dalam hari itu. Berusaha menenangkan diri dan detak jantungnya yang sudah hampir tak normal—mungkin nyaris mematahkan tulang rusuk yang mengukungnya.

Keringat mulai menetes perlahan. Dia menelan ludah, namun semua upaya yang dilakukannya tak juga membuat dirinya bisa tenang barang sedetik saja.

Berdecak dalam hati dan bertanya, _apakah yang akan kulakukan ini benar?_

Tapi hanya keheningan yang menjawab semua keluh kesahnya. Dia sendirian di ruangan itu, tak berharap akan ada entitas lain yang menjawab kegelisahannya. Kedua tangan itu terkepal, getaran menyelimutinya. Refleksinya di cermin besar seakan mengejeknya, _apa kau yakin ini semua akan menyenangkan hati kalian berdua?_

_Apa keputusan kalian berdua adalah benar?_

_Apa kau yakin dia menerimamu dan kondisimu dengan ikhlas?_

Namun sindiran dari bayangannya yang terpantul tak lagi terdengar, kala pintu kayu berukir di belakangnya diketuk lembut.

Dia meneguk ludah. "Siapa?"

"Aku tahu aku tak perlu menyebutkan nama, Tetsuya," sosok di balik pintu menjawab. Suara yang familiar di telinganya, dan dia tahu siapa pelaku yang mengetuk pintu itu.

"Sei-kun …" lirihnya. "Ada apa?"

"Hanya ingin memastikan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja," sosok itu berujar, dan Tetsuya bisa menduga bahwa lelaki di balik pintu itu tengah memasang senyum lembut, meski kehadiran pintu itu menghalangi mereka bertemu wajah. "Ah, aku tidak akan masuk. Lebih menyenangkan jika kau merahasiakan penampilanmu sekarang sampai nanti kita bertemu di altar."

Altar. Satu kata yang mampu membuat tubuh Tetsuya menegang secepatnya. Bayang-bayang kegelisahannya yang sempat hilang disapu suara lembut pemuda itu kini menghampiri lagi, membawa lagi beban pikiran yang menimpanya sejak semalam.

Apa yang harus dikatakannya?

Keheningan yang tercipta mendadak cukup membuat Seijuro tahu bahwa topik yang diangkatnya telah membawa masalah batin bagi Tetsuya. Lelaki itu berdehem sejenak, sebelum suaranya kembali mengudara di suasana sepi ini.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya meneguk ludah—lagi. Kembimbangan yang menyelimuti dirinya, membuat lidahnya seakan-akan mati rasa. Tapi dia harus mengatakannya—harus. Atau dia akan menjalani semuanya dengan perasaan hampa dan diselimuti rasa bersalah.

"Sei-kun," suaranya parau. Dia mati-matian berusaha agar bergetar. "Apa semua ini pilihan yang tepat?"

"Aku selalu benar, Tetsuya," Seijuro bersandar pada pintu. "Dan pilihan apa pun yang kuambil tidak akan kusesali, karena aku tahu bahwa pilihanku benar."

"Tapi, Sei-kun, aku tidak ingin membebani dirimu! Kau sudah terlalu banyak berkorban untukku," kata-katanya tersangkut di tenggorokan, tak ingin mengudara. "Aku juga ingin kau bahagia …"

"Kebahagiaanku adalah bersamamu. Itu saja sudah cukup."

"Sei-kun—"

"Tetsuya," Seijuro memotong kalimatnya. Suaranya berubah tegas. "Kukira kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak membicarakan hal ini lagi."

Tetsuya menunduk. Kalah telak dengan perkataan Seijuro. "Maafkan aku …"

"Aku tidak menyesal dengan keputusanku, Tetsuya. Dan aku berharap kau juga sama," Seijuro melepas punggungnya dari pintu. "Sampai bertemu di altar, Tetsuya," langkah kakinya terdengar menjauh, mungkin dia sudah kembali ke ruangannya.

_Sampai bertemu di altar_. Kata-kata itu terngiang di telinganya. Seakan menyiratkan makna _selamat tinggal_.

Tetsuya meringis. Entah sejak kapan dia mulai jadi pesimis.

.

.

"Kondisimu sudah lumayan membaik," lelaki dengan rambut hijaunya yang tersisir rapi itu berujar pelan, seraya memperbaiki kacamata hitamnya yang bertengger rapi di batang hidungnya.

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil. Sepeninggalan Seijuro, lelaki ini yang mendatanginya. Entah apa maksudnya, namun Tetsuya yakin ini adalah perintah Seijuro.

"Tidak usah menghiburku, Midorima-kun," Tetsuya menunduk, meremas pakaiannya. "Aku tahu kondisiku sama sekali tidak membaik."

"Jangan pesimis begitu. Dan jangan meremas bajumu," Midorima menarik tangan Tetsuya, menghentikan kegiatannya. "Aku tahu ini berat. Setidaknya, berbahagialah walau hanya sebentar. Akashi sangat serius dengan perasaannya, dia tidak akan mempermainkanmu."

Tetsuya berdiri, kemudian melangkah menuju jendela kaca yang dihiasi gorden putih bersih. Pemandangan kota terlihat jelas dari jendela itu, tak lupa dengan langit biru cerah yang memayunginya.

Hari yang cerah, berbanding terbalik dengan perasaannya.

Matanya menatap fokus pada langit biru, seakan ingin mempertemukan dua hal dengan warna yang sama.

"Bagaimana caraku berbahagia …" Tetsuya bergumam lirih, matanya masih terpasung pada langit biru. "Jika waktuku di dunia ini hanya tinggal menghitung hari?"

Hanya saat itu Midorima menggigit bibirnya pilu, pasrah. Tak punya kata-kata apa pun yang bisa menenangkannya.

Karena kesalahannyalah, hingga tak menyadari bahwa ketika dia menyampaikan hal tersebut pada Seijuro di lorong rumah sakit, Tetsuya mencuri dengar. Bersusah payah bangkit dari kasurnya dengan bantuan tiang infus untuk berjalan, mendengar seluruh hasil pemeriksaan dokter terhadap kondisinya.

Salahnya hingga Tetsuya nyaris menyerah untuk menjalani sisa hidupnya. Tak peduli berapa kali pun mereka berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa perkiraan dokter bisa saja meleset.

"Kuroko …" Midorima akhirnya membuka suara, memanggil marga si pemilik helaian biru muda yang sebentar lagi akan mengganti marganya. "Aku tahu ini berat untukmu, tapi cobalah untuk menghadapinya. Kau pasti tahu bahwa dia tak akan melakukannya semata-mata hanya karena dia mengasihanimu."

Kini Tetsuya berbalik. Wajahnya penuh kecemasan ketika dia mengutarakan hal yang mungkin telah lama menyesakkan hatinya. "Bagaimana jika dia tidak peduli padaku?"

"Kau mencintainya, dan dia juga mencintaimu," Midorima tersenyum tipis untuk pertama kalinya, mengusap helaian biru muda Tetsuya, layaknya kasih seorang ayah pada anaknya. "Percayalah pada dia, Kuroko. Dia telah mempertimbangkan semua hal baik untukmu."

Perlahan rasa tenang mulai menyelimutinya.

.

.

Tetsuya tak pernah merasa setegang ini. Jalan yang terbentang dari pintu Gereja menuju altar dilapisi karpet beludru, tempat di mana dia akan menggandeng tangan Midorima—yang telah dimintai tolong oleh Seijuro untuk menjadi wali karena Tetsuya tak lagi memiliki ayah—berjalan menuju altar, tempat Seijuro menunggu di samping pendeta yang akan memimpin pemberkatan.

Sosok Seijuro di altar seakan membutakannya dari pandangan para tamu di tempat duduk yang menatap ke arahnya dengan senyuman sukacita yang tersungging di bibir masing-masing. Dengan balutan kemeja dan jas serba putih, Seijuro terlihat sangat tampan.

Seijuro pun tak memungkiri bahwa Tetsuya terlihat sangat indah dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Mungkin mereka terlalu sibuk bertukar pandang, hingga Tetsuya baru menyadari bahwa dia telah mencapai altar, dan Seijuro telah mengulurkan tangan padanya. Tetsuya melepas tangannya dari Midorima yang kemudian menepi, dan menerima uluran tangan Seijuro dengan gugup.

Seijuro mungkin menyadari rasa gugup Tetsuya dari tangannya yang bergetar. Senyum terukir di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu, Tetsuya," dia memulai pembicaraan. "Aku menerimamu, karena aku memang mencintaimu. Bukan karena aku kasihan padamu. Aku ingin membahagiakanmu. Waktu kita berdua tidak lama lagi. Jadi kumohon, jangan mengira aku melakukannya karena keterpaksaan."

Tetsuya masih diam, tangannya terus mengenggam tangan Seijuro.

"Aku memang terpukul mendengar vonis itu, tapi saat itu, hanya ada satu hal yang terlintas di benakku. Aku akan membahagiakanmu di sisa hidupmu. Dulu kau pernah mengatakan ingin menikah denganku. Tadinya aku ingin menunggu sampai pekerjaanku mapan, namun setelah kupikir, inilah saatnya."

Kedua bola mata biru muda itu membelalak.

Seijuro berpaling pada sang Pendeta. "Tolong dimulai."

Bahkan saat sang Pendeta mengucapkan votum, Tetsuya tidak bisa fokus. Perkataan Seijuro terus melekat di pikirannya.

"Tetsuya?"

Bahkan dia tidak menyadari bahwa sang Pendeta telah mengucapkan votum untuk dirinya, dan seluruh pandangan yang terfokus pada wajahnya yang kini mengalirkan air mata. Entah sejak kapan dia menangis.

"M-maaf, aku tidak apa-apa," Tetsuya mengusap air mata dengan tangannya yang bebas, yang tidak dia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan Seijuro. "Tolong dilanjutkan."

Sang Pendeta berdehem, mengulangi lagi. "Kuroko Tetsuya, apakah Anda bersedia menerima Akashi Seijuro sebagai pasangan hidup Anda, di saat suka mau pun duka, di saat sehat mau pun sakit?"

Tetsuya mengumpulkan segenap tenaganya sebelum menjawab.

"Ya, aku bersedia," kali ini bibirnya mampu menyunggingkan senyuman tulus.

Ketika bertukar cincin dan berciuman pun, Tetsuya sejenak melupakan beban yang tadi menggerogoti kebahagiaannya. Kehangatan dari bibir Seijuro dan tepuk tangan dari seluruh tamu yang hadir membawanya pada kebahagiaan yang takkan terlupakan.

Meski tidak berlangsung lama.

.

.

Tidak ada yang menyangka dia akan kembali ke ruangan dengan aroma disinfektan yang kuat, dengan peralatan medis yang kembali melekat pada tubuhnya.

Malam pertama yang harusnya dilewatkan dengan bahagia, malah tergantikan dengan kepanikan dari para dokter dan perawat yang menguar, serta suara langkah kaki yang melangkah terburu-buru sepanjang lorong.

Seijuro berdiri di lorong, hanya bisa mengamati pintu ruangan ICU di depannya. Keadaan Tetsuya memburuk seusai upacara pernikahan mereka. Tidak ada yang menyangka, bahkan Seijuro sendiri tak memperkirakan. Berdiri seraya bersandar pada dinding putih rumah sakit, Seijuro melipat tangan dan menggigit bibirnya, merapal doa.

Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Pintu ruang ICU terbuka, menampakkan Midorima dalam balutan jas putih dokter. Samar-samar, bisa terlihat wajahnya yang memucat. Seijuro tahu itu bukanlah pertanda baik.

"Dia sudah sadar, meski masih lemah," Midorima berujar pelan pada Seijuro. "Temuilah dia. Sepertinya dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu,"

Seijuro hanya mengangguk. Jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika kakinya melangkah memasuki ruangan serba putih itu. Helaian biru muda nampak mencolok dibandingkan warna putih yang mendominasi. Tetsuya terbaring di salah satu ranjang rumah sakit. Matanya sayu, tubuhnya dikelilingi peralatan medis. Para dokter dan perawat menepi ketika dia mencapai tepi ranjang itu.

Seijuro menatapnya miris. "Tetsuya …"

Tetsuya mengangkat tangannya, mengelus pipi Seijuro. "Maaf, Sei-kun …"

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf," Seijuro menggenggam tangan yang masih berada di pipinya, merasakan kehangatannya. "Semua sudah terjadi."

"Aku benar-benar berterimakasih."

"Apa kau bahagia?"

Tetsuya diam sejenak, mencerna perkataan Seijuro.

"Ya."

Seijuro membalasnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu, tidurlah dengan tenang," dia mengelus pipi Tetsuya lembut. "Keinginanku hanyalah membahagiakanmu sebelum kau pergi."

"Kalau aku pergi," suaranya makin parau. "Kau juga harus mencari kebahagiaanmu juga."

"Aku usahakan."

Senyuman Tetsuya menjadi salam terakhir sebelum kedua mata itu menutup dan kardiograf di sampingnya menunjukkan garis lurus.

.

.

_Setidaknya, aku sudah mengabulkan permintaan terakhirnya._

.

.

**End.**

**.**

**a/n: **...apa ini? /dibejek

cerita ini terinspirasi dari satu berita ._. yah meski saya ga bisa membawakan dengan bagus sih ;;_;;)

btw Happy Easter Day ^^)/ terimakasih sudah membaca :"D


End file.
